These Nights
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: On rare occasions, this is what a night with Robin and Raven are like when the others are in bed. A/N: in this story, Robin is a bit taller than Raven.


**Summary: On rare occasions, this is what a night with Robin and Raven are like when the others are in bed.**

**Robin's POV**

Everyone had gone to bed. Okay complete understatement. Everyone had gone to bed except for the two of us, the two birds as we're called. We decided to stay up; Raven had her nose in a favorite book of hers and I was going over some files of cases from the past on the computer. The night was getting late but neither of us seemed ready to turn in just yet. The others had retired to their rooms at 10:00pm but we remained in the common room, the land of Nod could wait. I rolled my neck and looked at the time **2:30am** wow time flies, I arched my back and looked over at Raven who was still engrossed in her book and I wondered if she even remembered I was still here or where she was.

Raven was like that; she'd become so engrossed in a book that if you wanted to talk to her, she'd jump and something would blow up. She told me one night that she would sometimes get so engrossed in one of her books that it was like she was in the story. I thought it was kind of cute that Raven thought she was in the story, wait a minute, since when did I think Raven was cute? I was suddenly getting tired and decided it was time to hit the land of Nod. I turned back to the computer and saved everything before shutting it down, I stood up, stretched and made my way over to the couch.

It looked like Raven hadn't even noticed I existed and I chuckled, I walked round and crouched in front of her. Still hasn't noticed me

"Raven" I call to her gently, nothing.

Still reading so I decided to try again

"Raven" I call to her gently again.

This time her head slowly moves and the book slowly lowers until my masked eyes come to meet her amethyst ones. She blinked twice

"Robin?" she inquired and I smiled she looked so cute

"Hey Rae, looks like you're enjoying your book" I said, she looked down at her book before looking up at me

"Yeah it's fine, what do you want?" she asked in her monotone and I knew she was back

"I was wondering if you're going to bed soon, it's 2:30" I replied.

Raven's eyes widened slightly

"2:30? Already?" she asked surprise evident in her voice

"Yeah, we've been awake for an extra four hours" I replied.

Just then Raven let out the cutest yawn mixed between a yawn and a squeal, placed a bookmark in the page where she had been reading, closed her book and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She reminded me of a little kid

"I'm so tired" she mumbled and I smiled, it was going to be one of those nights where she was too tired to do anything, besides I'd done this before.

I stood up and picked her up, her legs automatically going around my waist, arms around my neck and her head buried in the crook of my shoulder, my arms holding her just under her buttocks. She was so cute when we had one of these nights, she'd let me carry her to her room and tuck her in. Normally it was Cyborg's job, seeing as though he always saw Rae as younger sister but these days I now had the job but only if we had one of these nights where we'd stay up late. In all honesty, these nights are quite rare so I'm privileged to have them.

I left the common room and carried her to her room, I marveled at how light she was and how easy she was to carry. I reached her room, using one hand I entered in the security number and the door opened. I walked inside and carried Raven to her bed as the door slid shut behind me, reaching her bed I pulled back the covers and gently lay her down. I pulled the covers up to her neck to keep her warm then stopped. I don't know what possessed me to stay but I pulled the covers back and climbed into bed next to her pulling the covers up to our chests and to my surprise, Raven rolled over and snuggled up to me. I smiled sleepily, my arms going around her waist and I dropped off into the land of Nod.

The end


End file.
